


One Temptation

by KingEdmund



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Multi, Mythology - Freeform, heavily based on myth, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEdmund/pseuds/KingEdmund
Summary: Jealous of the admiration for the mortal that is Dean Winchester, Aphrodite brewed a plan to ask their son, who is the master of love, Castiel, to cause Dean to fall in love with a hideous beast. But there was one flaw to Aphrodite's plan, Castiel also fell for the man that is Dean Winchester. but is this love story doomed from the start, or will love conquer all?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyroQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/gifts).



> This is for one of my greatest friends and wife, who without their support this probably would never have been posted. This all started due to her showing me an image from @naedsart on instagram, and with that the inspiration struck. So Pyroquill thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a lonely king who had three wonderful sons, the eldest Dean; the middle child Sam; and then finally the youngest Jack. Each of the sons was handsome in their own way, but the eldest Dean was the most beautiful between them. Dean looked like a god among men. Both men and women came from miles to gaze upon his mythical beauty and many who came under his presence began to admire him and worship the ground he walked on. No one had truly been able to see beyond his beauty. As people came from far and wide, they would say that not even Aphrodite themselves could compete with Dean's beauty, the more people who basked in his beauty would remember the god/goddess of love and beauty. As time went on and the stories of Dean’s beauty went on. The temples of Aphrodite began to see fewer and fewer people and soon their temples were abandoned, their alters covered with cold ashes, and fewer and fewer sculptures were made for them. All the previous honors were reserved for a simple, mortal man. The god/goddess was furious and called upon her son Castiel. 

Castiel sighed watching as the mortal before he fell victim to the latest arrow, although he knew that he was silently resigned to a life of following his parent’s orders. While he was cursed, he was unable to find his love and was subjected to a life of making others fall in love. Castiel looked up as a shadow graced over his beautiful yet stoic features, he was a near-perfect mix of his parents. Flying toward him was a beautiful pure white Dove, a note was tied to its leg. Castiel knew immediately whom it was from Aphrodite, his parent. Opening the note slowly he began to read its contents

𝔇𝔢𝔞𝔯 ℭ𝔞𝔰𝔱𝔦𝔢𝔩,   
ℭ𝔬𝔪𝔢 𝔥𝔬𝔪𝔢 ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔴𝔢 𝔪𝔲𝔰𝔱 𝔡𝔦𝔰𝔠𝔲𝔰𝔰, 𝔦𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔡𝔦𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔩𝔶.  
𝔉𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔄𝔭𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔡𝔦𝔱𝔢

Castiel stared at the letter before letting out a deep sigh, opening his large dark black wings he took to the skies knowing better than keeping them waiting. he quickly made his way to their castle, rolling his eyes he quickly entered the building making his way down the long hall littered with large statues and paintings of Aphrodite themselves. 

Aphrodite sat on their throne waiting for their son to arrive. Soon they watched as Castiel made his way into the room, they gracefully rose from their seat making their way over to their son. “Hello son” they said 

Castiel watched as they made their way over to where he was standing, even though he was in awe of the beauty that was Aphrodite. Their movements always seemed to glide shoulders never moving, their beauty was one such that words are unable to be described. They seemed to light up a room, but that was only to hide the hate that was truly in their heart. Castiel knew how spiteful Aphrodite was, he had been lucky enough that it had never been aimed at him, but it was only a matter of time and Castiel knew it. “Hello, why did you call me here?” Castiel asked in his normal grave tone. 

Aphrodite couldn’t accept the situation and the more they spent time stewing over it the angrier and angrier they became. Soon a vile and evil plan came to be her face morphing to one of pure horror, all traces of beauty gone, but it was only for a moment. Castiel shivered at the face she made, secretly glad when it seemed as if Aphrodite missed that small moment of weakness. Aphrodite smiled as if something truly devious was going on through their head; reaching out they grasped Castiel’s cheeks forcing him to listen to their every word. After a moment they decided to speak, Castiel was truly horrified at what came out of their mouth; “Castiel, I want you to use your power and make this shameless man fall in love. But I wish it to be with the vilest and despicable creature who has ever walked on the earth.” 

Castiel knew exactly who they were talking about, he spent many a night watching and wondering who that man would fall in love with. After a while he had known he was pining, it was after he realized that he had to let go, as he was a hideous beast, whose sole goal is to follow Aphrodite's orders in who should fall in love with who. He knew that he would be unable to make the charming mortal fall in love with a horrible creature but would find him someone truly worthy of his love. Castiel watched Aphrodite move away and disappear, knowing that their son wouldn’t dare disobey their orders. Although, Aphrodite wouldn’t realize until it was too late that he had no intention of following their order this time, and this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter One

Dean was feeling horrible. This was mainly due to the fact that he couldn’t truly fall in love with anyone. But even more surprising, no one seemed to fall in love with him either. Anyone who walked by the Prince was content to just admire him and his beauty from a distance. Sometimes, Dean would make an effort to find love with those who came by to see him. After every attempt, it always became to serve as a reminder to him, that he is unlovable. Her name sticks in his mind each time someone comes, spread by word of those who have come before him. Lisa. 

When she entered his life, he thought that it would be like each person that came before her. As they always seemed to pass by and marry another. But she was content to stick around, and each day would come to see him. After a week of her visiting him, his father had come to dean after the third day and spoke to him in a semi harsh tone “Dean, that girl seems to be enamored by you” 

Dean looked at his father with what could only be described as questioning. He knew exactly who his father was talking about, as she had been the only one to make a lasting impact on both his brothers and father. When his father doesn’t comment on his look, Dean decides to just try and get at what his father was insinuating “She has been visiting me quite regularly.. But soon she will lose interest just like all the others before her.” 

John stares at Dean in bewilderment. The king has always wanted his eldest to settle down with a nice, beautiful girl. While John knew that it was highly unlikely to find a woman to match Dean’s beauty, he couldn’t deny that Lisa was as good a chance as they would get. “Still. You should ask her to wed you” he tells Dean in a tone that spoke of finality.

Dean peers at his father like had grown a second head, but with that usual tone of finality Dean knew that if he said anything but a small quiet “okay” he would be in for an hour long lecture, and that was something he didn’t want at this point. 

John then smiles down at Dean, although if one looked too closely there was a carefully masked undertone of hatred. Dean looks so much like his mother, who had died when Dean was just a young boy. That fact, which in some cases would have translated into wanting to hold him even more dear to his heart, had in fact only caused John to despise Dean. After John had left the room, he immediately sent a messenger along telling Lisa about a future night out with Dean. Everything was going along just as they planned, and if nothing went wrong Dean would soon be married and on his way to living the life that John had planned for him. And Lisa would be well on her way to living a nice cozy life and being envied by all for capturing a true beauty such as Dean. 

The next day when Lisa had made her way to talk with Dean, she brings along a young boy who couldn’t have been no older than 6. The child tried to hide himself behind the folds of Lisa’s gown when they arrived. Dean was a bit startled to see the young child along with her, as she had never had him with her when she had been around before. Dean decides to not bring it up, and instead bent down and smiles easily at the child “Hello little one, I’m Dean. What’s your name?”

The child peaks cautiously out from behind his mother, and he smiles shyly at Dean “My names Ben” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Ben, do you want to see something really cool?” Dean asks the child, Dean quickly glances up at Lisa, who doesn’t seem to have a problem with it. 

Ben, almost unable to contain himself at the prospect of seeing something that one as Prince Deanhimself thought was cool. After barely a moment of hesitation Ben runs out from the safety of his mothers side, and grabs Dean's hand with an enthusiastic “YES!” 

After that things were appearing to go wonderfully. Dean gets along great with Ben and at times he also got along well with Lisa, but it didn’t take long for Dean to figure out that she was just using him. He realized that she wanted a trophy husband, where he wanted to travel and find someone who would love him despite his looks. He mainly kept seeing her to appease his father and Ben. Dean can see himself in the child, and despite Ben not being his blood offspring, he saw the kid as his own. But quickly enough things took a turn for the worse, Lisa began to distance herself from Dean and soon it was rumored that she began seeing another. Dean chose to ignore those rumors. But one day it became too much, and Dean confronted her. While no one knew for sure what happened, and in truth neither did Dean. But her parting words would forever be hanging in his brain “Your only worth your looks, and no one will EVER want to marry you”. It was after that he chose to close himself off from believing that one day, he would find love. 

Dean wished that he could be like his brothers, who while not as beautiful as him, had held two absolutely lavish weddings, each of them marrying someone of high standing and love. It had seemed like -especially to Deans’ father- that he was cursed. At that moment it was decided that John would go to consult the Oracle of Delphi, in order to ask Apollo for advice on what to do to find a wife for Dean. 

The oracle didn’t give John the answer he wanted, but only seemed to push upon what many believed; that Dean was cursed. The prophecy that the god provided decreed that Dean, dressed all in black, should be brought to the summit of the largest mountain and stay there alone. The spouse that Dean would be assigned, who was described as a winged serpent, that was terrible and more powerful than many of the gods themselves, would come up and take him for their husband. The oracle did indeed give John a warning, if Dean didn’t show their kingdom would be cursed forever. Apollo sat watching as John left, he laughed to himself excited to see how this would all turn out in the end.

When John returned to their home, the family could only feel despair. Dean felt nothing when he learned of the news. He had known for a long time that he was cursed, and this was only another part of the curse. The next day it was decided that they shouldn’t wait a moment longer, as who knows how long until the wrath that the prophecy foretold would come upon them. They slowly made their way up the mountain, not much was said as they made their way to the top, the brothers were basking in each other's presence as they knew that this was the last time they would be able to see each other. Once they reached the top a cold chill ran through their bodies. It had not been cold when they left the kingdom, but the height had caused the temperature to drop. The brothers hugged each other, trying to cry as they didn’t want their final moment together to be one filled with tears. After what seemed like forever to the brothers, but in reality, was only a few moments John interrupted and spoke in a tone that screamed it was final “It’s time to go” John turned away and began to walk down the mountain, without even a glance, much less a goodbye to Dean. 

Sam and Jack both looked at Dean sadly but knew if they didn’t leave now they would be forced to walk back the long way they had taken to get here by carriage. With a final hug and goodbye, they followed after John. Dean was left to his fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the lovely Pyroquill who took the time to edit this for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it sounds good so far... I wrote this at like 3 am after writing an essay and writing a personal blog for a project.


End file.
